Danny: Warrior of MAR
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What happens when you send fourteen year old Danny Fenton to the fairy land of Marchen? Watch as he is thrust into a war that threatens to destroy both worlds! Arm wielding Danny! [Danny F. x Candice]
1. Welcome to MAR Heaven!

_**So I was reading one of the MÄR books at school, and thought, 'why haven't I seen a crossover between MÄR and Danny Phantom?' So here we are! I've already decided on what Ärms Danny will have, so worry not! Also, I'm going to give Danny Babbo in this fanfiction! I've also decided to pair Danny with Dorothy in this fanfiction. And NO! Ginta will not be in this story! Don't own anything related to Danny Phantom or MÄR, so don't ask!**_

_**Babbo: "The following is a non profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom and MÄR are owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Nobuyuki Anzai! Thanks! And enjoy! Man that's a mouthful!"**_

"Weapon Ärm: Ring Dagger!" = Talking

_'The Seal Of Babbo!' = Thinking_

**"Flying Leo! GO!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Seal of Babbo! Welcome To MÄR Heaven!<strong>_

Darkness. That was all that could be seen by a young boy by the name of Daniel Fenton. But he prefers to be called Danny by his friends. Or at least, FORMER friends. Now you're probably wondering what happened to make him not want friends anymore? Well, that's a story for another chapter. But back to matters at hand, Danny is a fourteen year old boy with messy black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. And he had an impressive magical aura around him.

Now despite being fourteen years old, Danny had a very strong connection to fantasy stories. Especially stories pertaining to the fairytale world of Märchen, a land where magic and reality coexist in gentle harmony! Naturally many of the kids in his age group thought he was crazy to be believing in stuff like this, and took whatever chance they could get to make fun of him! But one day, all of that changed when he found a portal to the land of Märchen! He stepped through it, and is just now beginning to regain consciousness. This is where our story begins.

"Ugh, wha-where am I?" As soon as Danny sits up his eyes go wide! He finds himself surrounded by lush greenery like he's never seen before! He also sees a bunch of strange animals and insects that have never been recorded anywhere except in fairytales! "I gotta pinch myself 'cause I must be dreaming!" Danny proceeds to pinch himself before punching himself in the face for good measure! Realization dawns on him... "I'm...I'm here! **I'M HERE!" **Danny cried out in happiness before running off to explore this strange new world.

"Man, that is some strange fruit! And that bird! Just look at it!" While he was running about, Danny had no idea that someone was watching him. Danny decided to stop running for a bit and catch his breath. That's when he noticed something off. "That's weird. For like the past half an hour I've been running nonstop, and I feel amazing! Usually I wouldn't last even five minutes without getting seriously worn out!" "Hallo there young one!" A voice said from behind Danny.

Danny looked behind himself and saw two rocks with faces on them! One has a mustache and seems to be a grown up, the other seems to be a small child! "How sunny you are! Has something joyous occurred?" The grown up rock asked. "Really joyous?" The kid rock asked soon after. Danny's face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree! "Wow! Talking rocks!" He exclaimed in awe. He then knelt down to the rocks height. "Joyous is right! I'm really here!" "Quite some time since a human has visited! If I may ask a favor young one? The suns rays are quite harsh today, and the waters of the river would be very soothing..." Danny seemed to understand what papa rock was asking. "Say no more!" Danny then ran over to the stream and scooped some water into his hands, and gently carried it over to the rocks. He then proceeded to lightly splash the water on the rocks.

"Ah, lovely! You've restored us indeed!" "Lovely!" "So tell us young one, where do you hail from?" Danny may have wanted to forget his place of birth, but he didn't want to lie to them either. So he chose to just tell the truth. "Amity Park. In a place called the United States of America." The two rocks glanced at each other. "Oh? Never heard of it!" "Never ever!" The elder rock looked back to Danny. "This 'Amity Park' that you speak of-"

He was cut off by a small explosion from behind Danny! **"Huh?"** When the smoke cleared, he saw the cause of the explosion. It was a small suit of knight armor! And it appeared to have a mind of its own! Before Danny could ponder anymore on this, the armor charged at him! **"RUN YOUNG ONE!" **But Danny ignored the old rocks warning, and stopped the charging armor with just his left hand! _'A human...protecting us?'_ The old rock thought.

**"Why don't you pick on someone your OWN species?!"** Danny then summoned all the strength he had and THREW the armor across the field! It bounced along the path a few times before coming to a stop. The two rocks looked on in shock at Danny's power, and even Danny seemed surprised by his newfound strength! Danny then heard someone clapping. "Very impressive!" Came a woman's voice. Danny looked up and saw what he thought was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Sitting there on a nearby cliff was a woman about his age. She appeared to be about a few inches taller than himself. She had long pink hair that was tied into twin braids. The braids were held together by black beads. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her ankles, black slipper-like shoes, and a black hat that looked like a nightcap with a Pom-Pom at the top. She also wore black fingerless gloves that stopped over her wrists. She also carried a strange looking broomstick with her. "Who are you?" Danny asked with a small blush on his face. "My name is Dorothy. Pleased to meet you!" The now named Dorothy said.

**"D-DOROTHY?!"** The elder rock exclaimed in shock and fear. Mostly fear! Dorothy then walked up to the armor and gave it a quick inspection. "Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be broken." She focused some of her power into the armor and in a poof of smoke, it changed into a ring with a knight helmet design! Danny was shocked at the fact that a suit of armor became a common accessory! "True, it was the weakest of all my Ärms, but still!" She said while slipping the ring onto her finger. "What did you use?"

Danny turned to the rocks. **"Did you see that?! That armor just-"** Danny was cut of by the big rock yelling in panic. **"RUN! THAT'S AN ÄRM! AND THAT WOMAN-!" **Dorothy then moved closer to Danny and began searching him for something. She found that he was not wearing any magical jewelry like she was. "Eh? That's funny! No Ärm!" **"Hey! What the heck was that? MAGIC?! How did you do that?!"** Danny asked all crazy. Hey, you'd be acting crazy too if you encountered someone with magic jewelry!

"Don't be silly! It was an Ärm!" "What's an Ärm?" "What's an Ärm?! What tree did YOU fall out of?!" Danny then gained a depressed look. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Dorothy thought in confusion. "I USED to come from a place called Amity Park." Danny explained all depressed and stuff. "Never heard of it!" Dorothy then began to explain to Danny what an Ärm is. "Well, I guess you could call it magic. Each Ärm is piece of jewelry that is imbued with magical properties giving them their own unique abilities." **"EACH?! **You mean, there are MORE of them?!" Danny asked in shock.

"You mean...you really DON'T know?" Realization soon dawned upon Dorothy. _'Indeed, this boy isn't wearing an Ärm! Then did he really throw my Ring Armor with his own physical strength?! Not even a grown man can do that! I just assumed he must have one! I should learn not to assume...' _Dorothy thought to herself. _'Wait...'_ Dorothy got a cat-like smirk on her face and snapped her fingers as an idea made its way into her head. She held up her left hand getting Danny's attention. "Weapon Ärm: Ring Dagger!" She said, invoking the Ärm. The ring on her ring-finger then in a blur transformed into a wicked sharp dagger!

To say Danny was surprised would be the understatement of the century! Just as quickly as it became a dagger, it changed back into its base ring form. "Would you like this? Dorothy asked. **"Really?! You mean I can have it?!"** Dorothy turned around to leave. "Follow me, and it's yours!" She told the young teen with a wink. Danny, not being one to miss out on an adventure was eager to comply. **"SWEET! Later rocks!"** But the elder rock tried to stop Danny from going with Dorothy! But why? **"WAIT! DON'T! You gave us water! You shielded us! I will not allow you to-"** Unfortunately for the rock, Danny wasn't listening. "Bad thing dada?" The little rock asked his father. "Oh. That woman...Dorothy...is a famous...WITCH!" Oh, that's why!

_**Meanwhile: With Danny and Dorothy**_

We now find our heroes at the entrance to a cave that's sealed off by a thick layer of vines. "Ah ha! Just as I thought! Beyond this cave lies an Ärm of untold power! The Ärm known as "Babbo"!" Dorothy said to herself as she checked a map that she had. "Hey!" Danny said getting her attention. "What is it?" "I followed you here, now you've gotta hold up your part of the bargain!" He said, holding his hand out for the Ärm that she said she'd give him. But Dorothy merely kissed him on the cheek a few times before going back to her map of the dungeon. "Just wait a bit, okay?" "S-sure..." Danny replied, a bit dazed at the fact that Dorothy had just kissed him.

_'Yes! The Ärm is here! But whatever this Ärm is, it must be very valuable and quite the powerhouse! This boy may not be big on brains, but his strength will surely come in handy!'_ That was all she had time to think before she noticed Danny was gone! "Eh? What?" That's when she saw Danny run right past her, towards the cave! **"EEEEE! I said WAIT!"** "You know, if this cave is supposed to be where we're supposed to be going, then that means there's gotta be TREASURE inside!" Danny said in excitement. _'Yes! But!'_ Dorothy finally snapped at our hero. **"I'M GOING IN FIRST!" **

Danny stopped at the mouth of the cave. _'Finally! An adventure all my own! No bossy sister, no traitorous fools, no ghosts to fight, nothing but me, the clothes on my back, and DESTINY!' _Ok, does it bother anybody else that Danny seems to hate amity park and everyone in it? What happened to him that was so bad?! But anyways, Danny let loose a wicked strong punch that shattered all of the vines at the cave entrance!

_'Its true! I really HAVE powered up since I came to this place! But how is that possible?! And I don't even feel an ounce of ecto energy in my system! Why is that?! Oh well, I'll think about it later! For now...' "_Come on Dorothy! **ADVENTURE AWAITS!" "I said I'M GOING IN FIRST!"**

_**Inside the cave dungeon thingy**_

Danny was highly surprised by all of the traps in this place, but he kept pushing forward with Dorothy for the win! "So, this treasure we're looking for, what is it?" Danny asked Dorothy who gave a shrug in return. "I don't know. All I do know is that it's a very powerful and extremely rare Ärm! But I don't know what it does! Is it a weapon like a dagger? A Guardian that fights alongside you? Is it's form a ring, or a pendant? What is Babbo?! That's what I plan to find out! And when I do, I'm adding it to my collection!" Dorothy looked behind herself. "Once Babbo is in my possession, I'll give you the ring dagger as a pres-eh?" She noticed that Danny wasn't there. But then she saw a horrifying sight! Danny's left arm had been pierced by four out of twenty seven arrows! "I'm okay!" He said, but he sure don't LOOK okay!

Once they had pulled all of the arrows out of his arm, Dorothy bandaged it up. Fortunately, he could still move it, and none of the main arteries had been hit. "You're beginning to become a liability boy. You wanna go home?" But Danny didn't take this lying down. "I'm not leaving! I'm just so excited I can't pay attention to anything! But I need to know, what are you hoarding all of these things for anyway?" Dorothy gained a dark smirk. "That, dear boy, is a secret!" Danny didn't like that smirk, but they continued on anyway. Soon they came upon a big empty room. And in the middle of that room was a pedestal with a treasure chest on top of it.

"Whoa! There really IS treasure here!" But before he could blindly charge in, Dorothy stopped him! "Wait! Something's not right here. It's too easy! Only bandits, or Ärm makers would hide one like this! And even then, they'd set traps in case someone tried to steal it!" And true to her suspicions, there indeed was a master trap here! In a bright flash of light, a giant, bulky man made of Armor appeared in front of the two! It was roughly the size of a three story house, and had some sort of cross insignia on its chest.

**"What the heck?!" **"Just as I thought! A Guardian! And it's a pretty strong one too!" Dorothy prepared herself for battle, using her broomstick as a weapon. **"How the heck is a broom supposed to be a weapon? Are you loco in the coco?!" "And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" **Their little scuffle was interrupted when they were nearly flattened by the armor guys fist! Danny gained a ticked off look. **"Why you no good son of a gun!"** Danny then hit the Guardian with a wicked right hook...only to be on the receiving end of the pain! _'So even his strength is no match for it! He's quick to fight though.' _Dorothy thought to herself as she watched Danny run around in circles clutching his possibly broken fist.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to fight a guardian, with a guardian!" She then invoked the magical powers in the bracelet on her left wrist and in a flash of light, her own guardian appeared! **"Flying Leo, GO!" **The light died down to reveal a full grown sky blue colored male lion with wings! It let out a roar before flying towards the armored giant and bit into its shoulder, only to be swatted away! All the while, Danny watched in awe at the battle taking place.

_'Unreal! This is just unreal! Giants battling against each other in a clash of Titans! Jewelry that has magical properties! It's almost like one big video game, but it hurts! And I don't even care about the pain part!' _**"Hold him off Dorothy! I'm going after the treasure!"** Danny called out going after the chest! Dorothy saw this out of the corner of her eye. _'Darn it! I can't let him take Babbo! But if I move, Leo will return to bracelet form, and that guardian will be free to attack! ...I really...should've sent him home!' _ Dorothy thought bitterly.

Danny meanwhile stood in front of the treasure chest. "This is it! What could be in here? Is it a guardian? A weapon?! **I'VE GOTTA KNOW!" **Danny yelled, opening the chest...only to find something totally ridiculous in there!

Inside of the chest was a small, double sided hammer with a spike at the top, and a chain at the bottom of the handle that was connected to a ball made of steel that was roughly the size of a full grown human head. But it's what was ON the steel ball that puzzled him the most. It had an actual face on it! There was a zigzag mustache, and a short, pointy beard showing that it was clearly male, with a long nose. It appeared to be asleep if the anime snot bubble was anything to go by.

The thing then woke up. "Mmg, nnn, huh?" He saw Danny's face right in front of his own. "What are you looking at? And where am I? I can't remember a thing. How long have I been sleeping? And how did I get here?!" The Ärm asked a bit rudely. Danny then turned to Dorothy. "Dorothy? Question?" **"WHAT IS IT?! WAS BABBO IN THERE?" **She asked, not taking her eyes off the battle. "Do Ärms ever...talk?"

**"Don't be ridiculous! A talking accessory would be DISGUSTING!"** Dorothy cried out in disgust. This didn't sit well with the Ärm. **"WHO'S DISGUSTING? YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" **This caught Dorothy off guard. Even the armor and Flying Leo ceased their fighting! Danny turned back to the talking Ärm. "So...who are you?" "Babbo! That's all I remember!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's all I wrote for now. But worry not my friends, I will be updating this, but I have lots of ideas so I might end up getting sidetracked. Also you should know that there is no set update time for my Fics do please be patient! Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! Flamers not welcome!<strong>_


	2. Battle With The Werewolves!

_**I need your help! I can't decide on what to do about Danny's ghost powers! So I'm posting a poll on my profile so you can vote about it! Also I know that I said it was going to be Danny and Dorothy, but now that I think about it, Dorothy strikes me as more of an older sister figure! Plus it seems like it would be too common of a I'm changing the pairing to Danny x Candice. She's the earth Ärm wielder of the chess pieces. Knight class. Now, enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!**_

"Weapon Ärm: Ring Dagger!" = Talking

_'A Guardian!' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

_"Ah, another beautiful day!" = Memories_

**"Version 3: Gargoyle!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Clash of Guardians! A Warriors Past!<strong>_

"You're...Babbo?" Danny asked. He was kinda shocked that Babbo was this crazy looking thing. _'THIS is supposed to be an Ärm of great power?!'_ "Don't you know it's rude to stare, boy?" Babbo asked, having become uncomfortable with Danny's staring. _'Wait a second! I've seen this shape somewhere before. But where...?' _Danny thought as he analyzed Babbo's design. Then, it hit him like a strike from Soul Edge! _'Oh yeah! The cup n' ball game!' _"Why were you modeled after a toy anyway?" Danny asked. **"PUT ME DOWN RUDE BOY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO PICK UP A GENTLEMAN IN SUCH A WAY!"** Babbo yelled, not liking the way he was being handled. Dorothy then decided to make herself known.

**"HEY! If you have Babbo, then let's get outta here! This guardian's too tough to handle!"** It's true! This guardian appears to be a far higher level than what Dorothy has in her arsenal! Flying Leo seems to be on his last ropes! "You heard her! Let's go!" Babbo's response was to bounce out of Danny's grip and chomp down on the chest he was sealed in. "I wiw not! I'm goig mak to fweep!" _**(Translation: I will not! I'm going back to sleep!)**_ Danny turned to Dorothy with a nervous look on his face. "You might wanna go on without me! This looks like it'll take a while!" **"IDIOT! I can't move while I have a guardian out! But if I recall Leo, that guardian will immediately attack you to protect Babbo!"**

She would've gone on, but the enemy guardian ended up landing a hit on Flying Leo's spine, dealing a massive amount of damage! It was enough to make him turn back to bracelet form, and shatter! Flying Leo is now pushing up daisies I'm sad to say! _**(Babbo: "Oh, I thought he was dead!") **_Dorothy didn't take this into account it seems. **"LEO!"** She let out an eep before screaming at the top of her lungs as the enemy guardian picked her up in a vice like grip! Danny noticed this as the guardian took up a new battle stance. "Maybe I was a bit too confident! I should've brought a higher class guardian with me..." Danny didn't like the fact that this thing was trying to kill him and Dorothy, and decided to take matters into his own hands! **"LEAVE DOROTHY ALONE YA OVERGROWN PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME NOW!"** Dorothy was seriously impressed by Danny's sheer will to fight.

"Babbo! -Hey! -Wake up, Babbo!" Seeing that he wouldn't be able to wake Babbo just by calling him, he did the next best thing...Danny yanked on Babbo's mustache while picking up his hammer! **"YEEEOOOOW!" **Danny then leapt off the pedestal and took up his own battle stance. **"OH! OH! OH! OH! YOU'RE PULLING MY MUSTACHE OUT!" **Babbo cried out in pain. Danny let go of the mustache and now held Babbo by his chain. **"Rude! So, so RUDE! As a gentleman I am left with only ONE retort! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! **Eh?" Babbo would've continued his rant, but Danny reared back the arm that was holding Babbo's chain...and threw him at the guardian full force! **"GO BABBO!" "GYAAAAAAAH?!" **

Dorothy looked shocked by this action, but she couldn't do anything about it. As Babbo was flying towards the guardian, he began talking to himself, as he got closer and closer. "Really! The things I put up with! **ALL BECAUSE YOU HUMANS CREATE THESE NEEDLESS MESSES FOR YOURSELVES!" **Babbo slammed into the guardians chest area and knocked it back a bit, making it release Dorothy in the process! But Danny knew that Babbo wouldn't be enough to bring this thing down! _'Aw man! It's too strong! Even my newfound strength couldn't put so much as a dent in it! If only I had something stronger! Like maybe a giant monster of my own to fight with me!' _Just as Danny finished that thought, a new voice made itself known.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance youngling." The voice was clearly a mans, but he sounded like a seasoned warrior of great honor and wisdom. Danny looked in the direction of the voice and saw a ring that looked like it could fit on any of your five fingers that was stylized to look like a mechanical samurai's head. It flashed in a light of intense fire and heat, forcing Danny and Dorothy to close their eyes, while Babbo just closed his! When they opened their eyes, they were deeply shocked by what they saw!

_**(This guy looks like Bakunetsumaru from the Superior Defenders Gundam Force, but he's stylized to look like a gundam from the wing zero series of anime, but with the same eyes as that of SD Gundam! Also, he's roughly 75 feet tall! ) **_Danny got up the nerve to ask an important question. "Who are you?" The giant merely looked down at Danny, before beginning his own introduction. "I am a guardian from eons passed! A great warrior in the Samurai arts! I am a defender of MÄR Heaven! **I am... Baku-netsu-maru! Sentient Guardian Ärm!"** During his intro, the Japanese characters for his name appeared in an aura of golden orange fire as he slashed with his twin katana blades before taking a battle stance! Danny and Dorothy applauded the excellent intro, while Babbo merely commented that he looked like a powerful warrior.

However, the enemy charged at the group and caused Danny and Dorothy to hold each other scared for their lives! But just before the behemoth armor struck, Bakunetsumaru gave a flick of his wrist and struck down the giant with but a single strike from his sword! The enemy guardian was reverted back to its own bracelet form and two people and one Ärm looked up at the mighty warrior. "That wasn't much of a challenge. Whoever set that guardian as a trap obviously underestimated my power!"

_A few minutes later..._

**"I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I AB-SO-LUTE-LY REFUSE! I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR ÄRM!" **Babbo yelled at the young witch. "What are you talking about?" She asked in irritation. Babbo decided to clarify. "You absolutely REEK of evil magic! I don't even want to be TOUCHED by you!" This didn't really sit well with her. "B-b-but, I've searched so long! Gone so far..." She didn't get to finish as Babbo was so heavy, he caused her to fall flat on her face! She got back on her face and looked Danny in the eyes as she just remembered something.

"W-w-wait a minute! Kid! You actually THREW this heavy thing?!" "Well yeah! What else was i supposed to do? Use the hammer?" Danny asked completely oblivious to his own accomplishment. "Who knows, maybe he'll let ME have him!" "I can change size incidentally... But my weight stays the same!" Babbo said, sneering at Dorothy. "Then..." Dorothy began to get another idea. "What's your name anyway?" "It's Babbo! That I can remember!" **"Not you!" **

"My name used to be Danny Fenton. But it's just Danny now. Good to meet you all." This got the two Ärms and one witches attention. "What do you mean 'used to be'? You said something similar when I asked you about where you came from. Mind clearing that up?" Dorothy asked, her tone leaving no room for argument. "My thoughts exactly young spell caster." Bakunetsumaru implied. Babbo was also staring at Danny wanting answers to these questions as well. Danny let out a depressed sigh. _'I was hoping they wouldn't ask.' _

"You all may want to sit down. I've got a lot to get off my chest..." The three looked at each other in confusion, but sat down anyway. Danny sat down on a fallen pillar before he began to tell his tale. "You see... I was not born in this world, but rather, I came from a different world. A world where silence has advanced far more than what has been created here! For example, we can create towering buildings that look like they reach the sky by reinforcing them with steel! We've created modes of transport that can get us to far ends of the planet, and mass produce these various items throughout the world!" The three were listening in stunned silence. Danny's world certainly sounded fascinating. But Danny then gained a downcast look.

"But for every good thing we created, we brought about destruction as well... Hydrogen bombs used in warfare, killing COUNTLESS innocents! Nuclear energy that creates toxic waste which cannot be safely disposed of! Even clear cutting much of our planets wilderness, causing a mass extinction of many plants, and animals! But the worst part..."

Danny began to tremble in rage. "...The worst part of it is the Ghost Hunters! People who specialize in the destruction of the souls of dead people and animals that cannot pass on from the mortal realm! And they get the sick satisfaction of permanently extinguishing a life! My former parents Madeline and Jackson Fenton were two Ghost Hunters, and tried to force me and my sister into their profession! One day, it got out of hand. They managed to create a portal to where the ghosts inhabit, but it didn't work at first. My former friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, had managed to convince me to go into the portal and try and figure out what was wrong with it-"

"HMPH! Some friends! Sending you in there, risking YOUR LIFE while selfishly clinging to their own!" Babbo said, interrupting Danny's story. As a gentleman, he couldn't stand the thought of one's friends not risking their lives for one of their comrades. These two were the lowest of the low! ...At least in Babbo's opinion.

"I agree with Babbo Daniel. And your parents...hunting the souls of beings who were once ALIVE! The nerve of them! I'm certain that their ancestors find their behavior SHAMEFUL!" Bakunetsumaru said, gripping the hilt of his katana in rage. Dorothy just looked shocked at what Danny's world had become. She swore to help insure that the land of Märchen would become nothing like Danny's pathetic excuse of a world!

Danny then proceeded to tell them all how the portal had turned him into a halfa. Half-a-ghost, half-a-human. He became a ghost fighting superhero, defeating enemy ghosts and sending them back to the ghost zone, while protecting his former hometown known as Amity Park, under the guise of a C average high school student. His hero name being Danny Phantom. This was when Dorothy brought up the main subject.

"Wait! If you were such a hero in your old home, why do you seem like you have been betrayed by those closest to you? And how did you get here?!" Danny and company had actually moved quite a bit away from the old ruin and walked to a small farm where they met a farmer boy by the name of Jack, and his mother who made their living growing and selling vegetables that were better than anything Danny's ever tasted in his old world! Maybe it's because they were hand grown and not mass produced. Jacks mother had invited them in and had them join the small family for supper.

Bakunetsumaru actually shrunk to a more human size so he could fit inside the house. _**(Okay, so when he shrinks, THAT is when he looks like he does in the SD series. Just so we're clear. But he's still the size of a full grown man in this form.) **_"Yeah. Why is that?" Jack asked.

Danny then explained how when his family found out that he was half ghost, they turned on him! Not even Sam or Tucker defended him from their wrath! The only member of his family to stand up for him was his elder sister, Jazz Fenton! When he was done, Bakunetsumaru and Babbo were shaking in pure fury, Jack felt sympathy for the young otherworlder, Dorothy was crying her eyes out, and jacks mother had wrapped her arms around the young teen. **"Oh, you poor child!"** She cried out.

"Such treatment is abhorred in this country! In MÄR Heaven, children are held as the most precious thing in this world!" Dorothy wept. Babbo and Bakunetsumaru looked at each other and nodded, having made a silent agreement. "Danny, what you have gone through has shown that not only are you strong-willed to have not snapped from the trauma that you suffered, but you are also pure of heart to have not killed them in a fit of rage! I have deemed you worthy to become my Ärm wielder!" With that said, Bakunetsumaru changed back into a ring, and appeared on the young boys left ring finger.

"And as an added bonus, I shall accompany you on your journey young Danny, as your Ärm! Oh, you lucky child!" Babbo said. Danny was surprised by this, but was glad that he now had someone to travel with. Unknown to the group, someone was listening in on their conversation. It was a woman of above average height with long black hair that was tied up in a low ponytail. She had light colored skin, but her face was covered by a mask with intricate tribal designs on it. She wore clothing that was primarily black. She wore fishnet over her forearms and left shin, black shoes, a choker, a black beret, and her main article of clothing would more closely resemble a one piece swimsuit, and if one were to look under her mask, you'd see that she's also wearing an eyepatch. This is Candice, a member of the Chess Pieces, knight class. But why was she here of all places?

Well, the day started just like every other for her. She got up and paid her respects to the fallen first knight Phantom, went for her morning walk, when on said walk, she found Babbo and some strange guardian, a witch, and a kid! She decided to follow them so she could take Babbo for the chess pieces later, until she heard the boys story.

To say she was fascinated by this alternate world would be an understatement! She was utterly enthralled in the idea of a world parallel to their own! Then she heard of his accomplishments in his former home and was quite impressed to say the least. To have had that much responsibility and power at his current age and not crack... He's earned her respect!

Then came the part of his story detailing the betrayal he went through. She began to shed tears when she heard about how his own family turned their backs on him. It was just horrible! _'At least I still HAVE my family who still love and support me despite the decisions I've made in life! But to have all but your sister turn their backs on you...IT'S UNTHINKABLE!'_ Candice and everyone inside were broken from their thoughts when they heard wolf howls!

Jack immediately rushed outside to check it out, and became even angrier than he was after hearing of the betrayal Danny went through! "What is it Jack?" Danny asked. "Grrr...again! It's a warning!" Jack said as he came back inside holding a piece of paper with a paw print on it.

"They started coming here about a year ago... Started eatin' our vegetables without permission or payment..." Jack explained. Babbo wasn't listening as he had fallen asleep, and Baku was making ginseng tea for everyone as he too listened to the young farmer. "The Rogelu Brothers! Were-Wolves!" "But for what reason would werewolves have to raid a farm?" Bakunetsumaru asked setting the tea down on the table.

Jack continued his tale. "They know I don't have a dad to protect us..." He said looking down at his fists. "...So they come stealin' from us like it's their right!" Danny didn't like the sound of this. He was about to talk when a woman's voice came from the door. "A year, eh?" They all turned to see Candice walk in. "That's a long time to be pushed around! And during that time... Did you ever fight with your whole heart... Boy named Jack?"

**"I FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT! I DO!"** Jack yelled as he rose from the chair he was sitting in. How DARE this girl just waltz in and question his will to fight?! Who does she think she is?! But Jack then looks down and closes his eyes. "But..." Jack then begins to tell them about the first time he confronted those bandit werewolves.

_Memory start_

_"Ooo, so Jack's gonna get us, hmmm?" A gruff, raspy voice says in a mocking tone. Jack was trying to scare away these two werewolves, but seemed to be frozen in fear. The only thing you can make out from the two werewolves, is their silhouettes. "What're ya gonna do if we tear up your garden, Jack?" "Scare us, Jack!" A second voice sounding much like the first says in the same mocking tone. But this one is a bit deeper than the first._

_"We're __**vegetarian **__werewolves, so we won't eat you or your old hag... But with these claws and fangs... We could make you a nice treat for the vultures!" The first wolf says baring his fangs. _

_Jack looks like he wants to fight, but instead begins trembling instead of trying to fight. His brain was saying 'slaughter them!' but his body wasn't listening! "Well? Your legs are shaking Jack. Aren't you gonna scare us away?!" "What happened to that chintzy Ärm you said was a memento of your dead dad?" "C'mon! Activate it!" _

_"Then we'll bare these fangs of ours...in self-defense of course! Hee-Hee!" "Or you can stand there like a scarecrow...as usual!"_

_The two kept taunting him, knowing the young farmer was just too scared to fight for real. The nerve of those two walking flea-condo's! "Show us your fangs!" "C'mon, Jack!" _

_'Curse you... Curse you... __**CURSE YOU!'**__Jack thought to himself as he cursed his own fear!_

_Memory Over_

"Well, no wonder they laugh at y-**YARGH!" **Babbo began to tease before Danny punched him in the face! **"What did you do THAT for?!"** Babbo yelled in outrage at Danny. But he then saw the look of determination on his and Candice's faces. _**(Candice took off her mask in the middle of the story.) **_Before things could escalate any further, Jack's mother cut into the conversation.

"Please! It can't be helped! These are werewolves! Vegetables I can always plant more of..." She then smiled brightly. "But I could never get another you, Jack. You're my only flesh and blood." The three visiting humans and two Ärms were dumbfounded by how lax she was about the destruction of her crops. It was getting late, so everyone decided to go to bed, and get some rest.

Dorothy left early that morning in search of more Ärms, but not without giving Danny some useful advice.

_YAY! FLASHBACK!_

_"I'm afraid I have to leave now Danny. I wish I could stay longer, but I have more Ärms to find! But before I go, I must warn you! If you're carrying around Ärms as rare as Babbo and Bakunetsumaru, you'll be a prime target for thieves who'll want to steal them from you! Be careful!" Danny got confused, but understood Dorothy's warning. But that's not what he's confused about._

_"You mean, you're not mad that you don't have Baku or Babbo?" "Of course I'm not! Babbo doesn't suit me anyway! Hideous thing! Plus Bakunetsumaru is a sentient guardian Ärm. You cannot choose one of them! They must choose you! And Baku chose YOU as his wielder, not me! But don't worry, I'm still coming out ahead!" She said while holding up her wrist. She was wearing the bracelet of the guardian that was protecting Babbo. Then, when Danny least expected it, she wrapped her arms around the boy in a fierce hug. "And don't you worry about a thing! If you ever need a sisterly figure in your life, I'll always be there for you, as your big sister!" She said in the same time one would expect from an older sibling. Danny hugged her back while shedding a few tears of his own._

_Dorothy then broke the hug, hopped on her broomstick, and flew off. 'At least I have some form of family here now...' Danny thought with a smile._

_Awww, is the flashback over?_

"Okay then, leave it to us!" Danny told Jack as said boy was plowing his fields. "Leave what?" "Werewolf extermination! We're gonna fight those furballs and send them crying to their mommies!" Danny explained. "Showing off again eh, Daniel? Well, have fun!" "You're helping too, globe head!" Babbo just made a face that said 'why?' So Danny decided to clarify. "You're a gentleman aren't you? And aren't gentlemen supposed to help people in need?" Danny asked, hoping to appeal to Babbo's vanity. Fortunately, it seemed to work!

Candice also stepped up. "I'll help as well! I'm an Ärm user, so I can provide back up!" She said with no hint of fear in her words. Bakunetsumaru however needed to rest. His power hasn't fully returned, so he can't stay out to fight for very long. So he was currently resting in his ring form.

"Thanks... Danny, Candice, you guys are very honorable!" Babbo fell flat on his face at the fact that he was being ignored by Jack! "But no thanks! This is something I have to do alone! I'm gonna crush my cowardice!" Jack explained, tightening his grip on the hoe he was plowing with. Danny didn't like this. Neither did Candice, but she didn't say anything. **"BUT IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN, YOUR MOM..." **"Danny, don't!" Babbo interjected. "He's trying to become a man!" Danny and Candice were surprised by Babbo's sudden seriousness. "How'd I look just now? Was I dapper? Was I fabulous?!" "..." And just like that, all seriousness had vanished.

Later that night, Jack had made sure that everyone else was asleep before he made his way out to the garden. Unknown to him, when he closed the door, he woke Danny and Candice from their supposed slumber. We now find Jack standing out in the garden, armed with a hoe and a stick. The words of his friends were echoing in his head. _'And during that whole time... Did you ever... Fight with your whole heart?' _

"Hiya... Jack." "Just can't get enough, eh?" The Rogelu named Garu asked. The two wolf men then noticed that the young farmer that they love to torment and steal from was armed. "What's that stick? Gonna do a little digging in the garden?" Garu's brother smirked cruely. "He can't be planning to hit anybody... Not our scaredy-Jack!" This just served to make Jack angrier. "Get off my property! If you tear up this garden one more time..."

"Here comes the line! If we tear it up what?!" "You'll serve us wine and cheese?" The werewolves asked mockingly. Even though his legs were shaking, Jack charged in and attacked the wolves! **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** As he began to ready his attack, he remembered his drive to protect his mother. _'I will not... Be afraid!' _**"ARRRH!" **The Rogelu brothers were not at all threatened by this blind charge. Ruga just resumed eating. "Get him... Garu." Garu didn't need to be told twice. He gave a swift, powerful punch to Jacks stomach making him slide across the garden. All Jack could think about now was how much pain he was in. Garu grabbed the stick Jack was holding and broke it in two. "What's this all about, Jack? I almost thought you said... That you... Were going to kill us!"

As Jack glared at the werewolf he was fighting, the words of the wolves and Candice began to echo in his head again. _'Just stand like a scarecrow...As usual!' 'Show us your fangs!' 'Did you ever fight... With your whole heart?' _Jacks glare intensified as his fighting spirit was rejuvenated. He got back up, and readied the hoe for combat! His heartbeat sped up, but despite this, Jack didn't back down and attacked again! **"YAAAAAH!" **Garu smirked as he saw this. "I guess I heard right. Well then... Let's have some fun!" He said before he started trading blows with Jack.

"Heh heh heh... That Garu's a party animal!" "Rugs... If you're not too busy playing your stupid games... I have a job for you. An Ärm search!" Came a voice. A man had shimmered into existence. He had a few Ärms visible around his neck, but most of his body was covered in black clothing. He had long yellow hair, and only his left eye was visible under his pointy hat. His clothing as well as the base of his hat was covered in a strange triangle pattern. _**(To me it looks like the Tri-Force from The Legend Of Zelda.) **_

Ruga instantly recognized him. "Peta. My man. Another Ärm?" "This one is very rare." PETA began to explain the importance of this Ärm. "Near here is a cave called the 'Seal of Babbo.' Many a bandit I've dispatched to seize the Ärm that rests there... But not one has ever returned." This confused Ruga. "And you expect US to try?!" The very thought sounded suicidal to him. Scaredy dog! But Peta wasn't done.

"No. Yesterday we heard from the latest gang to attempt the cave. The treasure box was empty!" "Whoa. So someone actually took it, eh?" Ruga was very impressed by whoever had managed to do the seemingly impossible. "We've been sending men in regularly. It had to be taken within the last few days. In other words, whoever has the mysterious Ärm called Babbo...must still be nearby! Whoever finds that thief and steals the Ärm... Will be given 50 million Pewters!" He explained knowing all too well that bandits are suckers for cash. "Then count me in! But we've still got some eatin' to do, so hang on." Ruga said, before he tossed one of the veggies to Peta. "Want one?" Peta caught it, took a bite, then squashed it under his foot. "Disgusting."

Meanwhile, Jack is still getting his butt handed to him! **"Nh... Uhh... Ohh..." **"Yo. Jack. We gotta be honest. We don't wanna lose these yummy veggies. We'd be fools to kill the guy who grows 'em. So... We'll kill your mom instead." Those words hit Jack like a steel sledge hammer! Visions of his mom flashed before his eyes. Garu then spoke again. "I mean, you're the one with the miraculous green thumb right? So as long as you're around, we still get our garden. But we DO have to punish you for hittin' us. So...the old hag'll be your lesson."

Jack finally had enough! He thrust out his arm to reveal a bracelet with a small charm shaped like a shovel attached to it. Garu noticed the obvious Ärm. "...Are you nuts?! Don't get cocky, scarecrow! Use that thing and all bets are off! Then you die!" Garu said, trying to threaten Jack into surrendering. Jack once again had a flashback of his mother. _'Vegetables I can always plant more of... But I could never get another you Jack. You're my only flesh and blood.' _**"And my only family-IS HER!"** And with that, the charm detached from the bracelet before turning into a full sized shovel! Ladies and germs, Jack has activated his Ärm! **"WEAPON ÄRM! BATTLE SHOVEL!" **Jack gripped the shovel before taking a swing at Garu, breaking a few of the wolf's teeth! He was not happy about it! "... Ok Jack... YOU SEALED IT." Garu struck back with his claws, but was blocked by the shovel. **"I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **That was all Jack had the chance to say, before being struck into the air! He coughed up a fair amount of blood before landing on his back.

Ruga looked at Peta. "You're not gonna take his Ärm?" "It's outmoded. No value. I'm going to see to the other bandit groups." Peta said, turning to walk away. "Man! Don't know who's messenger he is, but I always get the creeps when I see 'im..." Ruga popped another "vegetable" in his mouth...only for all of the teeth at the front of his mouth to shatter like glass! He spat the "vegetable" into his hand...and we now see that it was Babbo who's currently painted to look like one of the vegetables in Jacks garden! And boy is he mad! "A gentleman is not meant to be put in one's mouth... You rude, rude man!" And WAMMO! Babbo slammed that wolf man back! "My boy, you are now... A man!" "Babbo... ?" They then heard the sound of people walking on the roof. "Two werewolves... And three of us! You can't complain about that, Jack!" Danny and Candice then hopped down from the roof.

"Danny? Candice?" **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE, FOOL?! THERE ARE FOUR WARRIORS HERE! HONESTLY!"** Babbo yelled in outrage. But unfortunately, his yelling caused Peta to notice him! "Guys! Weren't you asleep?!" Jack asked with wide eyes. Danny walked up to Jack. "The three of us have been talkin' about this since before sunset! We wanna see 'Jack the coward' become a man!" "Couldn't you have put that a little differently...?" Jack then turned to Babbo. "And what's the deal with Babbo's body?" **"OOOO! You noticed! Terribly stylish, no?!** We also talked about this before sunset..."

_Memory Start_

_"...What?! You two want to put paint on my body?! You two are buffoons! No pigment shall ever mar the gleaming shell of Babbo! Cretins. Morons." This of course was making Candice blow a gasket, but luckily, Bakunetsumaru was able to hold back the raging woman. __**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Come here and SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" **__Candice yelled at the top of her lungs while trying to kill the spherical Ärm. But Danny knew to appeal to Babbo's sense of vanity._

_"No, you don't get it! You don't wear clothes, right?" "Fool. I'm a sphere." "Exactly! But no gentleman is truly a gentleman..." Candice caught on and began to join Danny in the false kissing up. "That's true! Not unless he DRESSES like one! You need a personal style! We need to paint clothes on you!" "..."And it looks like Babbo took the bait._

_Memory Over_

**"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT ME? Which is better, the old me or the new me? I can't actually see it, you understand!" **Babbo asked Jack. He really wanted to know how he looked. "I think it's better if you don't know." Meanwhile, with the Rogelu Brothers... **"RUGA! You hurt?!" "A... Vegetable... A talking vegetable!" **"Hey! You there!" The two wolves turned to face Danny.

"Apologize to Jack. Then get outta here and never come back!" He demanded. Garu looked to his brother. "...Must be one o' those days." "Yup. Guess there's nothing we can do except... Settle it werewolf style! So, little boy... What if we don't go?!" Danny gripped Babbo's hammer and took up a defensive stance, while Candice readied an Ärm for support attacks. "You drop."

**"D-don't do it, guys! You can't beat these guys!" **Jack said, trying to get the two to see reason. "Put out your hand, Jack!" Candice said. Jack did so, and she slapped his hand. Danny did so afterwards. "Tag-team switch!" Candice said. You did great. But now it's our turn!" All Jack could do was stare after the two.

_'I'm fighting a vicious, talking werewolf. I know it's crazy. But not only am I not scared... I'm excited! My body's transforming... To match this dream world.' _"You ready, Babbo? Let's thank these folks for the hospitality!" "A gentleman would never say that out loud!" The Rogelu Brothers then charged in with the intent to kill! **"We'll sell you as ground meat!" "DANNY! CANDICE!" **Ruga was then hit in the face by Babbo! **"RUGA!?" **Garu was too distracted to notice Candice coming up behind him, until he was hit by the blunt side of an axe made of stone! The look of shock on Jack's face was downright hilarious!

**"You... LITTLE WHELP!" **"Whoa! Whoa!" _'He doesn't move like a fighter, but... He's still blocking hits that I barely managed to survive! And this Candice lady's no pushover either! THEY'RE STRONG! Who are these guys?!' _Jack thought as he watched these two warriors fight the werewolves like it was nothing. But off to the side, Peta was observing. But his eyes weren't locked on the battle...but on Babbo! He discreetly activated the Ärm on his finger.

_'What's that weapon?! AN ÄRM!?' _RUGA thought to himself as he tried to catch his second wind. **"Peta! You're an Ärm wielder too! HELP ME OUT HERE!" **But of course, the strange man didn't lift a finger to help the fleabag. **"Arrh... If it were just that coward Jack, this woulda been easy!" **"Hey!" Candice said, getting the wolfs attention. "Jack's not the coward here! YOU are!" "Elegantly put, miss Candice. After all... Who but a coward preys on the weak?!"

Ruga decided to go for a last ditch attack. _'We can't... Lose to a woman and a child...' _**"You... Are... DEAD MEAT!" **But Ruga was hit in the face by Babbo before he could reach Candice. Unfortunately, Garu was right behind Danny! **"HE'S MINE!" **However, Jack managed to hit him in the face full force with the battle shovel, knocking the last werewolf out cold! Jack stared in amazement at his accomplishment. "...I did it. I wasn't scared anymore... My legs weren't shaking...! I beat... A werewolf! **DANNY! CANDICE!" **The two merely have Jack looks that said 'we're proud of you!' "Thank you! You saved my farm! My mom! And you guys gave me courage!"

But, the moment was ruined when Babbo spoke up. "It's not-over yet! We have to make it so that they- **-CAN NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! Break their fangs! Their claws!" **Babbo yelled as he relentlessly attacked the downed werewolves. The three humans had only one thing on their minds. _'Scary...'_ They hadn't even noticed Peta leave for his headquarters. Fortunately for Candice though, he was far too focused to notice her.

Early next morning we find Jack being slapped across the face by his irate mother! And before you ask, NO! She has not turned abusive! However she did leave Danny, Candice and Babbo standing there dumbfounded! **"YOU FOUGHT THE WEREWOLVES?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" "M-m-ma! W-w-wait! Danny, Candice and Babbo helped me! **The werewolves ran away crying! We're safe at last!" Jack said trying to calm his mother. Yeah...good luck with that! **"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOU..." **Jack braced himself for the pain of his mothers slap...but it never came. He opened his eyes to find his mom hugging him, crying her eyes out.

"You're alive... Oh, Jack..." "I'm sorry I scared you... Mommy." Jack apologized while hugging his mother back. Seeing this made Danny remember the good old days with his own mom. At least...until the betrayal. Candice noticed his far-away look and couldn't help the pang of sadness she felt for the boy.

Later that day, Danny was just sitting in the fields watching the clouds as they flew by. "Ho! Danny! Feeling strong?!" Babbo asked as he bounced up to the boy, before leaping up an whacking him in the back of the head. "Eh? Eh? EH?! Where's that limitless power?! Show me, boy! Fight me!" Babbo said, hoping that Danny would take the bait. "... Uh-huh..." It didn't work. But Babbo wasn't about to give up so easily! He hopped over to a nearby cluster of veggies that were roughly the same size in diameter as himself. "Danny! Look! It's wonderful! I'VE HAD BABIES!"

Babbo then proceeded to laugh like an idiot while saying something about being 'a tornado of fun!' "...Babbo, you're a guy." This caused Babbo to grow lots of tick marks on his head. He tried to cheer him up, and THIS is the thanks he gets?! But Danny didn't pay attention to him. He was lost in his memories of all the good times he's had with his sister Jazz before coming here. He also remembered the words spoken in the exchange between Jack and his mother. _'You're my only flesh and blood! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! ...You're alive... I'm sorry I scared you... ...Mommy.' _"So this is where you went!" Jack said walking up with Candice to find Danny staring off into space while Babbo was gnawing on Danny's head. "Dinner's ready... Is something wrong?!" Danny and Babbo looked at the two of them.

_**A few minutes later!**_

"...It's incredible! D-Danny... You're really from another world?" Candice asked. She was acting ignorant because she wanted to hear his story again. "Yup." "How is your world different from ours?" Danny took on a storytellers pose. "Well... There are far more people. Technology has also advanced along a lot quicker! Medical science though is probably nowhere near as great as here though!" _'It's a strange feeling...' _Danny thought to himself. He then began to have visions of when he and his sister were little kids and he would tell her about his adventures in the dreamworld. _'I used to tell so many stories of my dreamworld to Jazz... And now I'm in the world that I dreamed of... Telling Jack and Candice about the other side!' _

**"An otherworlder! Amazing! How did you get here?!" **Jack asked in excitement. "...I went through a door." Was Danny's blunt response.

**Jack: **"What door?"

**Danny: **"I don't know."

**Jack: **"Where's this door now?"

**Danny:** "I don't know."

Jack, Candice and Babbo looked at each other before Jack began to explain his thoughts on this matter. "Definitely an Ärm. I'm just a country bumpkin, but I know... That there are three different kinds of Ärms. You already know about the 'weapons'- and the 'guardians that summon protectors. But there are others... That let ya teleport through space! 'Dimension' Ärms! They 'wrap' ya across lands and seas! You probably warped into this world with one o' those!"

"Where in blazes are those two?! That Danny boy needs some soup!" Jacks mother said to herself as she found them. But before she could walk up, Danny began speaking again. "You know, I... I always dreamed about a world like this. I think I came here through sheer desire. I'm really happy... And I'm having fun but... I came without saying anything to Jazz. She must be really worried about me, huh? Watching you and your mom... I knew. I love this place- but I can't stay here forever. Not without letting Jazz know that I'm okay! So... I'm explorin' this whole world! Until I find the Ärm that'll let Jazz know where I am!" "How fascinating!" Babbo said catching everyone's attention.

"I'd love to regain my lost memories too! I'll let you accompany me Danny!" "Sweet! **Hey! What'm I cheerin' about?!" "Waha! That's it! That's the reaction I wanted!"** The two said before they started wailing on each other! Unknown to the four of them, jacks mother heard the whole conversation.

Sometime later...

"Wow! Amazing!" Danny said as he marveled his new clothing. **"I can really have these?!" **"They're just Jack's hand-me-downs! Too bad you can't stay a mite longer... But... At least you c'n take Jack with you!" Those words threw Jack for a loop. Big time! **"Ma... What're you sayin'?! The fieldwork..." "You think I'm helpless without you?! I'm not that old yet!" **All Danny, Candice and Babbo could do once again was stand there dumbfounded. "Danny and Candice helped us out... And now you'll help them! But- get back to your mama as soon as you can! There ain't a parent in the world who don't worry 'bout her baby. Jack! You come home safe!" And with that, the group set off on the adventure of a lifetime!

But little did they know, darkness loomed over the horizon. Peta had activated a new Ärm in a dark room somewhere. "Dimension Ärm... 'Magic Mirror Ring'! All of you in the bandit guild... Look on this image! Steal this! Bring it! And kill the current owner! It is the living weapon Ärm- Babbo." The ring then flashed and showed an image of what Babbo looks like to every bandit out there! "The reward is 100 million Pewters! A sum which you can live the rest of your life in luxury! Get it! GET BABBO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so that wraps up this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! And I certainly hope you like my little plot twist! Anyways, don't forget to vote on the poll I've posted on my profile! I'll be waiting for the results I'll probably end the poll after the fourth chapter. Anyways, read, review, VOTE, no flames! OR YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF BABBO!<strong>_


	3. Reunion of the Queen and lost Prince

_**Alright! This fic seems to be coming along quite nicely! I already got some votes on the poll that I posted! Here's the results so far...**_

_**Danny's ghost powers become a Guardian Ärm: 3 votes**_

_**Keeps his powers: 1 vote**_

_**Remember to keep voting because this poll ends next chapter! Unless something comes up of course... Anyways! I still don't own Danny Phantom or MÄR! So don't ask!**_

"Weapon Ärm: Necklace Sword!" = Talking

_'Guardian Ärm: Bakunetsumaru!' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

_"I've got to tell Alviss!" = Memories_

**"The Gate-Keeper Clown!" = Yelling**

_**Chapter 3: The Princess of Ice! A New Ärm! She's My REAL Mother?!**_

_Danny's been in this world for a total of five days. Now, with the help of Jack and Candice, he journeys to find an Ärm that can help him relay a message to his sister Jazz. This is where our story now begins..._

**Danny: **"Amazing!"

**Jack: **"Really Amazing!"

**Candice: **"I'm with you guys!"

"And what... Is so amazing?!" Babbo asked the three humans traveling with him. "YOU are!" Danny said giving Babbo a noogie. Jack was still kinda freaked out about Babbo being a living Ärm, but wasn't focused on that aspect right now. "I never thought a thing like that could even exist... He's got to be a Weapon Ärm. A 'hammer' type- ...with steel ball attached!" "No way! He's a cup-n-ball!" Danny said while picking up Babbo. "A what?" Jack and Candice asked confused by Danny's statement. "Watch!"

Danny then three Babbo into the air and began bouncing him on the two sides of the hammer, causing him great pain in the process! **"Agh! Bwh!" "WHOA!" **Babbo hated what was being done to him one bit! **"Stuh... STOP..." **Danny prepared for the finale. **"And now!"** "'Mm?" Babbo saw that he was..HEADED FACE FIRST INTO THE SPIKE ON HIS HAMMER! **"EEEGYAAAA!" **Fortunately, he bit down on the spike preventing himself from getting stabbed. "Woo-hoo!" "Fantastic!" "Encore! Encore!" Those were the calls of applause from Jack, Candice and Bakunetsumaru, who came out in traveling mode midway through Danny's performance. "There, you see?" **"YOU WILL DIE, INSOLENT FOOL!" **

Jack picked up Babbo's hammer while Babbo started gnawing on Danny's head. "A stretching chain... That gets bigger and smaller! Way better than my shovel Ärm." Jack then took a closer look at Babbo's hammer. "One thing I can't figure out... Is these four holes on each side... But the most amazing thing of all... Is that it's ALIVE!" Jack and Candice looked to see Danny and Babbo fighting in a cartoon dust cloud while Baku tried to break them up.

Later that day, our heroes were sitting around a campfire enjoying some vegetables that Jack had recently grown. "Man! These beans and potatoes are great Jack! But...didn't you plant the seeds last night right before going to sleep?" "I'm curious about this myself Jack. Did they really grow that fast?!" Candice asked swallowing a bite of fire-roasted potato. "Sure did!" While Babbo was busy munching away at his food, Danny and Candice looked amazed at Jack's plant growing skills! "But how did you get them to grow in just one night?!" Bakunetsumaru asked munching on a stalk of beans. Jack began to explain after they'd put out the fire and packed up their gear.

"I love growing plants! Medicinal herbs! Quick-growing potatoes! It's fun! My dream is to one day grow a vine that reaches to the sky! From the top of it I could see the whole world with my own eyes!" "That... Is so cool!" Danny and Candice said with sparkly eyes. **"Can we climb it too Jack?!" **They yelled at the same time. **"YOU BET! Although I don't know when that'll be, since it's still my height..."** Bakunetsumaru and Babbo had only one thing on their minds seeing the three acting like this. _'Kids.'_

The group soon came across a market village which left Danny, Babbo and Candice staring in awe. "C'mon! We're here! Pazu Town! This is where I come to sell my produce and buy clothes and food and stuff. A lot of travelers stop here because of the market. There are even Ärm sellers. We'll start our search there!" Jack turned to face his friends...only to find them messing around with random stuff at a souvenir stand. How immature can you get? **"WHAT ARE WE LOOKIN' FOR AGAIN?!" **Bakunetsumaru went back into ring mode as to avoid drawing further attention to the group.

They walked into the marketplace to try and find the right Ärm. But the group was blissfully unaware of the group of bandits following them. Their first stop was a small rug with items laid on it. Each item had a price tag. "Eh? A Dimension Ärm?! It's too dangerous to sell anything that valuable in a place like this. Try a specialty store. You trying to go somewhere?" The vendor explained/asked. "No. Just trying to send a message." Danny said not wanting any of them to be thrown in the loony house. Their next stop was a shiny persnickety shop that had lots of Ärms locked in glass cases. "A space transport type? Unfortunately, we're out of stock right now. Would you like to order one? It's on backorder and will take about...oh...four years." Said a clerk with shoulder length blonde hair. The guy wore plenty of Ärms, probably a means of advertisement. He then held up a ring.

"But we do have Dimension Erasing Rings! Say the girl next door is taking a bath, and you create a hole in the wall..." "I ain't a pervert dude!" Danny said crossing his arms. "Of course, she can see you too. Which may be why nobody buys them." Candice then asked about a different Ärm that caught her eye. It was in the form of a pendant shaped like six Japanese dragon claws. The man got a knowledgeable smirk on his face. "Ah, I see you've found a very rare and powerful Weapon Ärm! That is the Dragons Claw Pendant! It transforms into six Katana swords at once! However, it's power is severely weakened if even ONE blade is broken. But it is actually a sentient Ärm! I don't know who it's rightful wielder is, but many have tried invoking this Ärm, and ALL HAVE FAILED!" He said.

This gave Candice an idea. "Hey Danny! Try invoking this Ärm!" She said pulling him over. Danny looked confused, but complied anyway. Candice told him the name of the Ärm so he could invoke it. "Weapon Ärm: Dragons Claw Pendant!" No sooner had he finished saying the Ärms name was there a flash of light! The Ärm turned into six Japanese Katanas! Each one was being held in between Danny's fingers while being held in place by his thumbs!

The clerks and Danny's entourage were shocked by this! Danny gave the swords a few experimental swings to get a feel for the weight. They were surprisingly light. "This is a very impressive Ärm! How much?" Danny asked. The shopkeeper thought for a bit before giving his answer. "Well considering the fact that it's a sentient Ärm, and that you are the only one to ever successfully activate it, then it's yours!" The keeper of the shop, unlike the clerk they were previously speaking to was a kindly old man in his early sixties. Danny looked unsure about just taking the Ärm without giving some form of payment. "Really? I don't think-" "I insist!" "Well then, thank you. Thank you very much!" Danny said as he returned the swords to pendant form. The group walked out of the shop and started searching for another place that sold Ärms. "Man, you sure are lucky to have gotten such an awesome Ärm Danny!" Jack said feeling slightly jealous. They soon made it to a new store. It was run by a woman in a black dress.

"Dimensions? We have 'em! Right over there." She said, indicating a gate with a humanoid reptile holding a spear guarding it. "Wh-why are they in a cage?! And guarded by a crocodile?" Danny asked trying to get a better look at the Ärms. "Thieves. These are no cheesy 500-Pewter Ärms. I don't raise that gate 'til I have the money in hand." Jack took a look at the Ärms and read the prices aloud. "200,000...800,000...2 million P?! My vegetables only bring 100 P each!" Danny stared at the Ärms and knew only one thing. "...Those aren't it. The one I saw was a gargantuan door... And it was guarded by a spirit with crosses for eyes, and it's tongue sticking out!" **"The 'Gatekeeper Clown'!** One of the most advanced Ärms ever made! You're not gonna find that for sale! Only a few people have ever heard of it, much less seen it! Nobody'd have that except...some king somewhere! Or a witch! Or the sculptor who made it!" The shopkeeper explained.

Jack and Candice looked at Danny thinking things wouldn't end well hearing this news. "Danny...?" **"EXCELLENT!"** Danny yelled with a smile. Candice was stunned by Danny's reaction. "...uh?" **"It'd be boring if we found it too fast! The adventure is half the point! **I mean come on! What's the point of searching for this Ärm if you can't go on a little adventure?!" Jack and Candice were too stunned to say anything.

But inwardly, Candice was glad that Danny thought the way he did. But she didn't know why. All she knew was that her heart ached at the thought of Danny leaving this world forever. She would think about this later. "I mean, I've at least gotta stay until I climb that beanstalk!" Hearing this caused Jack to smile and fist bump Danny. But then trouble sprung up in the form of...you guessed it! Babbo!

"So tell me... My lovely friend... How much would you pay for me?" Hearing this made Danny and Jack fall over anime style, while Candice face-palmed herself. "After all... If those tawdry baubles command such prices... Surely I must be worth a fortune! And I'd never object to being owned by such a **MWFRGL-"** Babbo would've continued, but Danny punched him in the face to shut him up! "I apologize for the globe heads behavior ma'am! We'd best be on our way!" Danny said while dragging Babbo out the door.

**Danny: "You're such a pervert!" **

**Jack: "Get your mind out of the gutter!" **

**Candice: "Yeah! What they said!" **

**Babbo: "I just want to know my own worth!"**

The guard and shop owner stared on in shock at what they had just seen. "Was that Ärm... Alive?! It could be even rarer than the gatekeeper clown! You couldn't put a price on it! I wonder how much that Ärm would've sold itself to me for...?" She said to herself. Meanwhile outside, Danny and the gang have been surrounded by three bandit thugs.

**Thug #1:** "That's it, awright... Babbo!"

**Thug #2: **"100 million P...?"

**Thug #3: **"And two kids and a woman got him. Easy pickin'."

Danny really didn't like the looks of these creeps. And he severely didn't like the lecherous looks they were sending at Candice! "Who are you? What do you want?" He asked as he prepared for battle. Unfortunately, Jack, himself, and Candice were caught off guard and easily taken down. **"We're the Stanley Bandits! AND WE WANT PLENTY!"** The fat bald one with big lips yelled as he punched Danny in the gut while his buddy gave a right hook to Jack's temple and gave Candice a chop to the back of the neck. **"DANNY! JACK! CANDI- GMMMF!" **Babbo was cut off by the thugs leader shoving him into a sack! The three took off running leaving the three humans unconscious.

Unknown to any of them however, a fairy was flying overhead and saw the whole thing. "Oh dear... I've got to let Alviss know!" About ten minutes later Danny, Jack and Candice woke up from the surprise attack. "Ngh... Ow... Jack! Candice! You guys okay?!" "Heck yeah... My am hits harder'n them!" Jack said getting up. "I think I'll just take your word for it." Candice said as Danny helped her up. Danny looked around for a minute. "Is Babbo...?" He saw no sign of the talking Ärm. "..." It was then that Danny felt the need to replay the events that happened in his head. The answer hit him like an anvil to the head! "No! He's been stolen AGAIN!" "So that's what they wanted!" Jack exclaimed as he too realized what happened.

Candice put a hand to her chin in thought. "That's strange though... To steal something in broad daylight like that... Babbo must be... An incredibly valuable Ärm!" Danny was about to take off after those people. **"I'VE GOTTA GO AFTER 'EM!" **But Danny was stopped by Jack who was thinking rationally. "...But where did they go? If we lose any more time..." Suddenly, Danny noticed something in the air pointing in a specific direction. Something that Danny's believed in since he was a little boy. "A... Fairy?!" Danny was flooded with childhood memories of when he was little and remembered that he would play with a fairy just like her in his dreams! "It's that same fairy that would play with me in my dreams when I was a little boy!" **"Where is your head?! We gotta save Babbo!" **Jack yelled getting fed up with Danny's antics.

All three of them looked up to see her flying at a slow pace as if to lead them somewhere! "Looks like she's leading us... That way!" Jack implied being the only serious one right now. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like even the warrior Candice has a soft spot for fairies! She lead the trio to a waterfall where some old ruins reside. And hiding out near that waterfall, we're the Stanley Bandits!

"Rejoice, boys! We're about to score 100 million Pewters!" The leader said holding up the sack that held Babbo. The guy wearing the bandana over the lower half of his face spoke up. "But whys the reward so huge? What's with this Ärm?! I just wanna try it out for a second!" "We could barely carry the thing! What if we scratch it? How much does that knock off the reward?" The leader asked glaring at bandana face. "And is that amount worth your LIFE?!" He asked focusing killing intent at the wierdo. He took a step back in fear. "I'm j-j-just kiddin' Stanley!" Well, at least we now know the leaders name. **"GOT YOU!" **The bandits looked up to see Danny, Candice and Jack on top of the cliff.

"*snort* I was hoping you'd follow us." Stanley said standing up. "Answer us!" Danny said threateningly. "Have you seen a cute little fairy?" He and Candice asked still being serious, but on the wrong subject! "WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THE FAIRY!" Jack said while pinching the two's cheeks. Seriously, these two are really trying Jack's patience! Stanley's two underlings began laughing at Danny's group. "You think you can take your Ärm back?" "Come on down! We'll give you ten seconds!" Danny leapt off the edge of the waterfall! **"PERFECT!" **Danny yelled as he plummeted into the water. Baldy and Spike, as I'm now calling the two were stupefied by Danny's actions.

**Baldy: **"Would you do that?"

**Spike: **"Never. Well, that's one less-"

Spike didn't even finish as Danny jumped out of the water, shocking the two. They thought he was dead! And all Danny had to show for his fall was a bump on his head! "OWW! That was a lot shallower than I thought!" Danny said nursing the bump on his head. "Okay, Danny! We're comin' too!" Jack called...until he saw how long of a drop it was. "But I think we should go around-I never did like flying." "And I'm a rock wielder Jack. I'm ashamed to say this but... I can't swim..." Candice said while lowering her head in shame and self pity.

**"I like your spunk. But the spunky die young!" **Spike yelled as he charged in ready to attack. But he was taken out by no more than a roundhouse kick from Danny! Baldy was too shocked to say or do anything. "I promised I'd protect you..." Danny said before defeating baldy with only a well placed right-hook! Stanley got ready to fight.

"...Thought so. I was curious. That's why I waited. I never heard of a 100 million P reward." He said while gripping his cloak. "What is it... About this Ärms powers... And about you?" When Stanley removed his cloak he was revealed to be in his mid twenties, with shoulder length shaggy black hair. Danny then noticed what the man was wearing around his neck. _'An Ärm!' _

Stanley activated his Ärm and a blade with a horned skull shaped hilt appeared in his hand. "Necklace blade! Maybe I'll find somethin' worth even more than 100 million!" Dumb bandits, always thinking with their greed. Danny didn't like this, but decided to try and buy his friends some time. "Hey. No fair using a sword against a newbie! I'll use an Ärm too unless you give 'im back!" "Not too bright are you? What're you gonna fight with if you don't get it back?!" Danny smirked and activated his new Ärm.

**"WEAPON ÄRM: DRAGONS CLAW PENDANT!"** Once again six Katanas appeared, three in each hand. Danny charged in and slashed at Stanley who parried like a professional fencer. He then went for a stab only to be intercepted by Danny's swords! Stanley looked out the corner of his eye and saw Candice going for the sack Babbo was stuffed in. **"Forget it woman! Release the sword-"** But before he could release the full power of his Ärm, Stanley was stopped by the ethereal form of the grim reaper. **"I can't move! It's a... DARKNESS ÄRM?!"** _'Who's got an Ärm like that?!' _Stanley thought to himself as he tried to move. "HO! Did you shove me into that foul sack?" That's when Stanley noticed that Babbo was outta the bag, and boy was he PISSED! "RUFFIAN! YOU SHALL PAY!" "W... Wait... 100 million!" And that's all he said before being sent flying by a strike from Babbo! Even in the final moments of battle, crooks still think with their greed. Pity!

Spike meanwhile was lying on the ground on the verge of passing out. "Ngh! The... The rest of the gang... Where are they?" He finally passed out and we now see the fairy hovering above him. "You mean the twenty men who were here? Oh, they're not coming! Unfortunately for them, they came up against Alviss!"

"Are you alright? I'm proud of you Babbo! A lesser man would've talked under such torture!" Danny said while dusting Babbo off. "Please Danny! It'll take more than being shoved in a sack for a gentleman like myself to break!" It was then that Babbo noticed something. **"Odd... That scent...!" **They turned to see someone walking up. It was a man a few years older than Danny who had spiky black hair, two small upside down triangles tattooed under his left eye, and a strange tattoo on his arms. He was also wearing assorted Ärms on his person. "Just as Bell reported. You broke the seal of Babbo!"

Danny got a bad vibe from this guy. His whole aura just screamed darkness. The man then flicked a ring into the air. "Darkness Ärm: Caged Bird." Suddenly spikes began to grow up from the ground surrounding Jack! **"WHA-?!"** When the process was over Jack was turned into a bird in a cage! Literally! Danny and Candice stood there dumbfounded. "It was I... Who invited you to MÄR Heaven. A pleasure to meet you." "MÄR Heaven huh...? That's how you see this place?" The man just stood there and said nothing. "And you're the one who snatched me here? Or should I say-the one who made my dreams come true?!" Once again, silence. "I owe you some thanks! But first, I better ask..." Danny got into a defensive stance and turned serious. "Why'd you do that to Jack?! Turn him back to normal!" He ordered.

The mystery man saw Babbo and was surprised. And not in a good way! _'Babbo!' _"It seems I've lost my gamble." He said while activating a new Ärm. "Guardian Ärm: Thirteen Totem Pole Chain!" Thirteen small flames appeared around Danny and Babbo before a giant totem pole erupted upwards with them on it! They could see the whole forest from there! "Whoa. What a view!" "This is no time to be looking at the scenery!" Babbo said even though he too thought it was a nice view of MÄR Heavens woodlands.

"Do... You... Realize what you've done? Do you realize what that Ärm is?!" Danny still didn't like this guy and his attitude. **"How should I know?! I just got here! Jeez! Even HE doesn't know! He lost his memory! Now put us down!" **Yeah. Danny's pissed. The man snapped his fingers and the totem pole disappeared and the two plummeted down to earth. **"WAAAAAGH!" **They landed with a resounding crash. "You're not hurt. The gravity of MÄR Heaven is weaker than your world's... And when you were brought here you gained superior physical powers. When the dust settled it revealed Danny and Babbo ready to fight. "WHY...YOU...!" Babbo was really looking mad. "Well, Danny? He is really annoying, you know." "He may be the one who brought me here- but he's really starting to piss me off!" And with that Danny threw Babbo with the intent to destroy this man! He dodged the initial strike. "To keep an Ärm like that... You must have fought plenty of thieves. How many have you faced?" Danny thought back to the bandits that he's faced. "About seven. Why?" The man who we all know of as Alviss appeared in front of Danny faster than you can blink. "Not bad... For a kid. Although frankly... That last bunch would've killed you if not for my help. If you can't beat the likes of them with your own power... You won't stand a chance against the Chess Pieces!"

What Alviss said got Danny curious. "Chess... Pieces?" Alviss began to explain. "Several years ago, a militant group began plotting the takeover of MÄR Heaven... Masters of deadly Ärms who called themselves the 'Chess Pieces'! Many Ärm handlers rose to the challenge, and though they sustained many wounds, they chipped away at the chess pieces. Then came the final battle. The CHAMPION of the chess pieces was struck down. His remaining allies were scattered to the winds and retreated to the shadows."

As Alviss explained about this group the scene changes to a dimly lit graveyard, where people have begun to assemble. And it's not for a funeral. "But now, the survivors have begun to assemble!" Alvis then lands a solid right hook to Danny's face! **"DANNY! HURRY UP AND THROW ME!" **Babbo said as he watched Danny get beat up. _'But this lad's scent... I've met him somewhere before! Does he know me...?!' _Babbo was broken from his thoughts as Alviss began to speak again. "Let me get to the point. The reason I brought you here... Is to annihilate the chess pieces-this time for good!"

**"WELL THAT'S JIM-CRACKIN' DANDY! SO WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME THEN?!" **Danny asked as his hatred for Alviss began to increase. "Because you're weak..." Alvis said cracking an amused grin. "...For an otherworlder. People who come from your world always seem to receive certain powers. An improvement in physical ability... Eyesight, hearing, strength. In fact... In the last battle, the man who took the mantle of leadership and struck down their champion... Was of your world."

This proclamation threw our young hero for a loop! _'Someone came here before me-?!' _Alvis continued to explain. "He was much stronger than you. But-" Alviss's expression grew somber. "As he felled his foe- his foe also felled him. To defeat the chess pieces again, I wanted another otherworlder! So I gambled... Knowing that I might catch a mere child, incapable of battle... Or a corrupt man who'd sell his allegiance to the enemy. Sure enough, I caught a child." Now that ticked Danny off!

_'Ive had enough of this guy! When I get my hands on him, I'll skin him alive before I GUT HIM LIKE A FISH!' _ Alvis then began explaining again. "But such was the luck of the Gatekeeper Clown. I'll have to train you until you can fight properly. And there's the matter of your punishment." Alvis then pointed to Babbo.

"Babbo, whose seal you broke- was the Ärm of- THE EVIL CHAMPION PHANTOM!" Flashback to a more evil looking Babbo being used by someone else before returning to the present. "Using that Ärm as his weapon, Phantom killed my comrades, one after another! Countless friends!"

Danny began having flashbacks of how Babbo usually acted, and it wasn't at all evil. Meanwhile, Babbo was freaking out. **"No, it can't be... It's a lie... I'm... I'm a gentleman, I couldn't..."** "It's no lie. And now..." "ENOUGH!" Alviss was cut off by a woman's voice. One that all except Candice didn't recognize.

Suddenly, a fairly tall woman that looked a lot like Dorothy except her hair wasn't in twin braids and fell to the small of her back. Her hair was perhaps a shade darker than Dorothy's, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of Amethyst. She was wearing a dark colored dress that fell to her feet, and she too was wearing quite a few Ärms. But her mere presence screamed both royalty, and power! But even though he never met her before, something about this woman seemed very... Familiar.

"Queen Diana!" Candice exclaimed in awe before she knelt down to bow before her queen. "Rise Candice. I am not here as Queen right now..." Her gaze then landed on Danny and even though he looked much different, she recognized him anywhere. "...But as a mother who has at long last found her child!" This made everyone tilt their heads in confusion. Who was she talking about? And why was she looking at Danny like that? Diana snapped her fingers and dispelled the darkness Ärms effect returning Jack to normal. **"Whoa! How'd you do that?!"** Jack asked relieved that he was no longer a chicken in a cage. Diana smirked at him. "It's quite easy for one with incredibly strong magic powers. Now please ask no more questions at this time, I have much to explain."

Everyone took a seat on some rubble before the queen began to explain. "You see, fourteen years ago, I had given birth to twin children. A boy and a girl. It was the happiest day of my life!" She smiled remembering that day. But then her face turned sad. "But four years after that, my son was taken from me! I'll never forget that man! He looked to be some vampiric reject, with glowing red eyes and a horribly vile aura! But the strangest thing about him... Was that he was a ghost!"

Danny quickly stood up knowing who she was talking about. "VLAD MASTERS!" Diana nodded knowing that Danny must've had his fair share of confrontations with the madman. "But now you have finally returned! Prince Inferno... My son!" Diana explained while pulling Danny into a tight hug that you can only really get from your mother. Danny meanwhile stood there shocked. It all made perfect sense now! Why he looked nothing like his parents, how he never really felt that particular spark that most kids feel with their moms, even why he didn't regret leaving that world to the one he's currently in! The myriad of emotions was too great for Danny along with how exhausted he was from his fight with Alviss that he lost consciousness.

Diana smiled and turned to Jack and Candice. "I'll take him home where he can rest. You both are welcome to come with. You as well Babbo." She then activated the teleporting Ärm on her ring finger and teleported everyone but Alviss, Bell, and the downed bandits to Lestava Castle. When they got there the group was met by two pawn level soldiers. "Welcome back your highness. Who are those two? And why are you holding the unconscious one like that?" One of them asked. Diana explained what had happened and who the two were to the soldiers before telling them to escort Jack to one of the guest rooms. Meanwhile she made her way to her own room where she laid Danny down before lying down next to him. She held him the same way she would when he had nightmares as a toddler. But as they slept, Danny began changing...

_**And cut! Well, that's all for this chapter! Next chapter we find out just how drastic Danny's transformation is, and he gets back the Ärm that he had as a small child! And yes, I am making the chess pieces good guys in this fic, but the chess will still have it's fair share of psychopaths! Also next chapter the poll closes so this is your last chance to vote readers! Like I always say, READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
